


"It's time for you to be happy again."

by IrisofParadise



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: "And he wants to call but the words just won't form. Everything he thinks he may be able to say sounds stupid and just not right when he says it to himself."The sequel of sorts to "There's a light in your flat."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 4 a.m. because I found myself having feels for Matt's pov during Vladimir's, "There's a light in your flat"? Oops. Here have this garbage I spewed out half asleep.
> 
> Also, to me, this is just an au. Like no super heroes, no powers, none of that jazz. But if you want it to be like that then totes mcgoats go for it.

The first two weeks are spent calling Vladimir everyday, sometimes several times, but all to receive the same response of no answer and for the call to be sent straight to voicemail. Matt stops calling after two weeks. Throws his phone across the room with a yell and heads straight to the freezer for Vladimir's vodka.   
  
He dumps a whole bottle down the drain. Takes a gulp from another, gags at the taste, and pours it down the drain as well. Days drag on into weeks and suddenly it's been two months. Two months without Vladimir and two months of just going through the motions. He knows his friends are worried. Foggy calls him constantly and keeps popping into his office at work. Clint drags him out of the apartment on occasion. Natasha comes over a lot. He feels terrible for worrying them.   
  
_ 'I wonder if you feel like I do,' _ Matt wonders as he mindlessly runs his fingers over a page.  _ 'If you answered the phone would you let me talk or come back? Or would we just keep fighting?' _ _   
_   
He purses his lips, not liking the direction his thoughts are running or how he's been trying to read the same few paragraphs for what feels like forever now. A feel to his watch and he finds it is much later than he initially thought and he wonders vaguely just how long he was trying to read his paperwork.   
  
He doesn't want to get in bed, it feels empty without Vladimir beside him. And even though he doesn't have the cold air on at freezing anymore he still feels cold.  _ 'It'd be so easy to pretend that nothing happened if I just held you in my arms,' he finds himself thinking wistfully. _ __   


* * *

Dreams are the only type of solace Matt gets. It's the only type he has Vladimir with him still. And he often times wishes that he could just keep sleeping, stay here in dreams wrapped in Vladimir's arms and Vladimir wrapped in his.   
  
But as all good things are bound to do even the dreams end.   
  
Though typically not as rudely as they were that morning. With Natasha breaking into his apartment and dumping a full pot of water over him.   
  
"Wake up, Matt," the familiar voice of Natasha says as Matt screams.   
  
And if Matt didn't love her so much as he did he'd have yelled at her to leave. But he doesn't. He just lets her drag him out of bed and occasionally smack him upside the head, knowing that she's standing on the tips of her toes to reach his head and he smirks just slightly, as she chides him for constantly worrying his friends.   


* * *

He'll later be at a bar with her and drunk when he slurs out before his brain can catch up with his mouth, "I want him back. I didn't mean for it to end the way it did. I want him back but I know he deserves better."   
  
Really it's a miracle that Natasha is able to understand him considering just how horribly he's slurring.   


* * *

Moving on is proving difficult. Far more difficult than Matt ever thought it would be. He hasn't hurt this bad since Elektra. He wants to find Vladimir, call and call and call again until Vladimir is forced to answer the phone.   
  
But he knows oh so well that he couldn't live with himself, that he'd hate himself, if he forced Vladimir to come back.   
  
So he just tries to distract himself with work.   
  
Even if all he wants is just two minutes of Vladimir's time.    


* * *

Natasha comes over a lot, probably the most out of Matt's friends. Sometimes she brings her girlfriend. Most days she comes alone.    
  
Matt finds himself annoyed only because his light bill is getting high once more. Just like how when Vladimir had been living with him.    


* * *

Neither were perfect, both were so far from it. He wonders in the back of his mind if Vladimir will come back on his own.    
  
Sister Maggie's words from when he was twelve play in his head. "When you love someone, Matthew, sometimes you have to let them go. And if it's meant to be they'll come back." She'd sounded so full of sadness when saying it and as he thinks about it he wonders who she'd lost.   
  
He reaches for his phone, holds the home button down and says, "Call..." but trails off.    
  
He's trying to form coherent thoughts, the right words just won't form. Everything he thinks he may be able to say to Vladimir sounds stupid and just not right when he says to himself.    
  
"Call Natasha," he says instead with a tired sigh.   


* * *

Really the break up had been both their faults. Neither were the best with communication. Both had tempers that exploded at the worst of times. He'd tried to change Vladimir and in turn Vladimir had tried to change him.   
  
One thing Matt finds himself hoping as he lies awake on the couch late at night is that Vladimir won't change, that he'll find happiness even if it isn't with him.   
  
He chokes at that but knows it's the truth.    


* * *

Once again Natasha is over, this time with flowers. Matt wrinkles his nose at the smell.   
  
"Why did you bring those?" He asks, only slightly miffed but mostly confused.   
  
She bumps his hip with hers as she walks past him to the living room. "Your flat is getting dull. You need some colors in here."   
  
Matt raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" He shakes his head, a small breathy laugh escaping him. "Okay. What kind are they?"   
  
"Poppies," Natasha answers, giving the flowers a fond look. She turns her attention to Matt's flat and makes a face of mild disgust. The dishes have begun piling up. Books everywhere. A few shirts just thrown around. She's afraid to see both his bedroom and the fridge. "We are cleaning your home today, Matthew," she says sternly, leaving absolutely no room for discussion.   
  
A look of confusion from Matt. "Is... is this place a mess?"   


* * *

Hours later Natasha is about to leave but pauses when Matt reaches out and grabs her wrist.    
  
"Please stay?" He asks, hoping he doesn't sound as desperate as he feels.   
  
Natasha smiles sadly at him but nods even though she knows he can't see it. "Yeah. Let me call Lenosha."   
  
When Matt is flicking the lights off he can't help but think, ' _ It's time for you to be happy again. Even if happiness isn’t with me, I hope that you’re happy.’  _ He hopes that the more he repeats it to himself the truer it will ring.


End file.
